


My Hero

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU August 2020, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, F/M, Paper monkeys do lose their life in the name of plot, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Leo Fitz quickly learns that paper monkey chains and an open flame are not a great combination. Never fear, a beautiful firefighter has come to rescue him.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> AU August day 15 was firefighters, and who doesn't want to be carried out of a building by Bobbi?

It all started with toast and a monkey. 

Well, not a real monkey. A paper monkey. Hundreds of paper monkeys. The previous day had been Fitz’s birthday, and his friends had decorated the lab with paper monkey chains. 

They had all gone out that night and got smashed. Fitz had a blast. But like any good grad student, the next morning he found himself back in the lab nursing a massive hangover and trying to remember half of what had happened the previous night.

He had decided he needed some toast. Something to settle his stomach. His friend Jemma suggested toast. She kept a loaf of bread in the food refrigerator for...reasons. Fitz had no clue why, and honestly he didn’t even care why.

Of course, there wasn’t a toaster or any kind of appliance to make toast, so Fitz got the brilliant idea to sterilize some tweezers and hold the bread over an open flame. It seemed foolproof.

It wasn’t.

Fitz didn’t notice the little paper monkey drooping down close to where he was trying ever so carefully not to burn his bread. It’s poor little monkey foot slid ever closer until it quickly ignited. Before Fitz had even realized what was happening, the fire was quickly spreading down the wee monkey chain.

This was bad. Really bad. Fitz hurried to grab the fire extinguisher, hoping he remembered how to work the thing. He managed to get the flames out before it got too out of hand, but not before it triggered the sprinkler system. Fitz groaned. His professor was going to kill him.

If this wasn’t bad enough, when Fitz tried to hurry out of the room he slipped on the slick spots left from the sprinklers and landed flat on his back. He immediately felt pain radiating from his ankle and cringed. He must have twisted it when he fell.

He slowly pulled himself up, now thoroughly wet, and tried to scoot over to one of the rolling chairs. He hoped he could just glide out of the room. 

“Hey, are you ok?” 

Fitz turned around to see a firefighter that had just entered the room. Great.

“Did someone call you guys?” Fitz asked quickly. “There’s no need, it was really small and I already put it out.”

“No one called no,” the woman said slowly, “but when the sprinkler system is activated it automatically alerts us.” She looked around the lab. “What happened?”

Fitz cringed. “Would you believe paper monkey chain too close to an open flame?”

She stared at him. She was really pretty. “That’s just strange enough that I believe it. Is there a reason you’re on the ground?”

“I slipped,” Fitz said, sighing. “I think I twisted my ankle, and I don’t think I can stand on it.”

“Ok, I can help you out with that,” she told him. She helped him up then just picked him like he’s nothing, cradling him in her arms.

And that’s how Leo Fitz found himself being carried Bodyguard-style out of a building by a beautiful firefighter. He would have been embarrassed if he wasn’t so concerned about getting in trouble for the fire.

The firefighter placed him down gently on a stretcher. “You should probably get that ankle checked out.” 

“Yeah, thanks,” Fitz mumbled. 

The woman took off her helmet and stared at him. Fitz couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous she was. She also looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t remember why.

“Hey, were you at The Playground last night? Celebrating your birthday?” she asked him.

“Ummmm, yeah, I was. I think. I don’t actually remember a lot from last night.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Could I see your phone for a sec?”

It was a weird request, but Fitz just gave her the phone because he couldn’t think of a reason not to. She flicked her fingers, then turned the phone around. On the screen was a picture of Fitz and the woman, smiling. Fitz squinted at the phone.

“That’s...you? We met last night?”

“We did.” She smiled. “You don’t remember at all do you?”

Fitz shook his head. “No, sorry.”

“It’s ok, it was getting pretty wild last night,” she said. “I was actually the designated driver since I had a shift this morning. My name’s Bobbi by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Bobbi. Or meet you again I guess. And thanks for rescuing me.”

“No problem.” Bobbi paused, thinking deeply. “I’m not really supposed to do this, but do you want my number? You know, to thank me properly.”

Fitz was stunned. “I...uh...I mean...yes?”

Bobbi laughed. “You don’t sound too sure.”

“I just…” Pieces of the night before were beginning to come back to Fitz. “Did I...dance last night?”

“You did indeed,” Bobbi said.

“And then I asked you out, didn’t I?”

Bobbi nodded. “That you did. But you left before you got my number. I was pretty bummed about it actually. You’re cute.”

“I am...very confused and probably still a little hungover right now,” Fitz said. “All I know is you carried me from a building and still seem to want to go out with me so yes, please, give me your number.”

“Great.” Bobbi put her number into his phone. “You know what, I’ll just go ahead and text myself for you too.”

“Thanks.”

“There.” Bobbi turned her head as someone called her name. “Well, I gotta go. Don’t be a stranger?” She began to walk away. “Oh, and good luck with the fire thing.”

Fitz laughed. He may be in pain, and he may be in trouble, but life was feeling pretty good right now.


End file.
